Talk:Shielded Flood Carrier Form
Featured Article Debate Please note that this article underwent a nomination cycle for featured article. However, due to the fact that it had been on the page for too long and failed to collect sufficient voting numbers, it was removed from the page by The Dark Lord Azathoth 20:39, 26 March 2007 (UTC). The debate surrounding its nomination cycle is archived here. For 1. 'ADD'It's something many people wouldn't know about, it has references, and has images. --Dragonclaws 00:01, 5 December 2006 (UTC) 2. '''ADD Agreed, it would of been put in the game had Bungie had the time to further develop this.--JohnSpartan117 08:05, 6 December 2006 (UTC) 3. ADD'Hard to find so It would be good to be there.--Unggoy 18:27, 2 January 2007 (UTC) 4. '''ADD'I agree with comment 1, I never knew about it, and it's rather interesting. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.50.255.2 (talk • contribs) . 5. '''ADD I did not know about before and now that I do it seems to be pretty cool and interesting. Spartan G-23 6. ADD I did not know that and it is very interesting, I also think that the subject is very cool. SPARTAN-001 02:52, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Neutral *Halo 2 s8 Jackal Action Figure wasn't much better when it became an FA. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:38, 28 February 2007 (UTC) : *Well, it has good resources on it, but its not important, I actually thinks that if it isn't mention in the novels, then it doesn't deserves a place in HalopediaMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:24, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :: *I see your point. I disagree that it doesn't belong here, though. The thing is part of Halo 2, even if not the final version. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Against 1. Don't add: It is a mod, not actually part of the game, in my opinion Bungie didn't use it because the flood carrier forms have different arms than Jackles.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Omrifere (talk • contribs) . :It's not a mod like the golden warthog, its form was inside the disc like the Flood Juggernaut. --Dragonclaws 02:47, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::If Bungie didn't use it they must have had a reason, probably because it doesnt make much sense. The carrier forms have different appendages than the jackles. There is also the fact that, although the flood are intelligent, the carrier forms seem to have simpler minds than combat forms. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Omrifere (talk • contribs) . :::Just because it didn't make the final game, doesn't mean it doesn't count as Halo trivia. It's not fanfiction, just deleted material. Because it was included in the disc, it makes it part of Halo 2 (if only slightly), and thus deserves an article on Halopedia. --Dragonclaws 22:05, 9 December 2006 (UTC) 1. Against. Article is essentially a stub - it's just one small paragraph saying what it is, and a tag. This is likely all the information there is on it (since it didn't make the final game). --Coredesat 07:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) 2. Against - very interesting, but too short. Cheers, TRU7H 17:03, 20 January 2007 (UTC) 3. Against - as per Coredesat. -Azathoth 21:04, 7 February 2007 (UTC) 4. Against - per RR --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet 23:02, 16 February 2007 (UTC) 5. Against. Its an interesting article, but ultimatly not that important. - Broinarm117 19:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) 6. Too short, to trivial. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) 7. Against -Featured articles are supposed to have great information, high detail, very informative... this has what... a paragraph of real information on it? Definitly against. --Capt Bartlett 01:06, 24 March 2007 (UTC)